A Trip to Snowdin
by No Sleep Until Vacation
Summary: After wandering into Snowdin, you meet a certain pun-loving skeleton, and learn some more about him. Unrequited Sans/Reader.
**A/N: I've been putting off writing an Undertale fic for quite some time now, but I just really felt like I needed to write this particular idea today, since this idea felt like a winner. I'll have to come up with more ideas when I listen to Genesis' new rap album later this year. Anyway, I know you all are just wild about reading this, so let's go.**

You don't know how long you've been walking through the forest - two, three, maybe more hours? - but throughout all the time you were there, you've encountered some of the weirdest sights you've ever seen. An abandoned word search on the ground (and you couldn't find one of the words, no matter how hard you tried), a plate of frozen spaghetti next to an unplugged microwave, and a heroic-looking snow-skeleton next to a pile of snow that read "Sans". You briefly wondered if that was the snow-skeleton's name, but considering how cold it was getting outside, you soon decided that finding shelter was more important.

And so, as you walk across a bridge, trying to keep your acrophobia in check, you hope that there's some kind of shelter up ahead. You just keep walking...

...and walking...

...and walking...

You swear you just saw a pink rabbit beating a drum on the ground below, but it may have just been your imagination.

But before you know it, you're suddenly in a town. There's a big sign that reads "Welcome to Snowdin", and you can see a number of buildings ahead. Among them is an inn; you decide it would be in your best interest to stay in there for a short while, at least until you recuperate from walking around in the cold.

However, just as you're about to go inside, a creature stops you. "Hey, can you help me out with something?"

You ask them what's going on.

The creature nervously holds out an envelope. "Could you deliver this letter for me? I'd do it myself, but I'm way too nervous."

Although you take the letter from them, you still ask them if you can do it in a little bit, since you really need to warm up inside right now. Even though you do your best to hide your mild annoyance, apparently you didn't hide it well enough, as someone else has just noticed.

"hey, calm down."

You look to see who just showed up, and you see a short, chubby skeleton (you didn't even know that was possible) wearing a blue hoodie, shorts and slippers. He's staring at you both with two blue lights in his eyes and a big grin.

He winks at you. "there's no need to be _sternum_ about it."

You think you hear a rimshot coming out of nowhere.

"N-no, it's alright...we can go inside..." You look over at the creature, and they seem to be much more nervous than they previously were. Deep down, you start wondering if you were really that harsh.

"yeah, you wouldn't wanna catch a cold...or a _femur_." Another wink, another rimshot. The skeleton walks away from you two. "gotta go now. my brother's waiting for me at home."

The two of you watch him walk away, and then the creature turns to you. "Let's go inside."

Once you're both inside, you can feel yourself warming up already. The creature laughs nervously. "Sorry about that. That was kinda awkward."

You ask the creature if you were too harsh.

"Oh, no, I understand. It does get pretty cold here. But you wanna know why I was so nervous?"

They lean in closer to you. "You know that skeleton we just talked to?"

You shake your head.

"That's Sans. He's a pretty popular guy around here. I've seen him from time to time on my way to the librarby. Sometimes Papyrus - that's his brother's name - is with him too."

Suddenly those snow sculptures you saw on the way to town make a little more sense.

The creature continues. "And, well, you see...the thing is, I'd kinda like to get to know Sans a bit better. Call me crazy, but..."

They look around, just to make sure no one is listening. "I might even have a crush on him."

Your eyes widen a little, and the creature notices. "Yeah, sorry, this is a lot to spring on a newcomer, but...if I talk to anyone who's lived here a long time, I bet word's gonna travel quickly, and it's gonna reach Sans before I'm comfortable with him knowing. See, even though a lot of us have seen him around town, we haven't really struck up a super-close relationship with him. I mean, he's not a jerk or anything, but sometimes it feels like his brother is the only one he's really close to. Know what I mean?"

You're not quite sure how to answer that, but you don't have to, as the creature still continues.

"And the worst part is that the guy I have a crush on..." They take a deep breath and loudly exhale. "I'm not sure if he's Sans, or if he's an idealized version of Sans that I've built up in my mind. If the real thing doesn't turn out to be like my fantasies...well, it's gonna be a bit awkward. You know?"

At this point, you decide to put in your two cents, telling the creature that even if Sans doesn't match their fantasy, they can find ways to work around it and still be good friends.

"Heh...yeah, I guess you're right. And hey, for all I know, the real thing might be even better than my fantasies."

The two of you continue discussing things for a little while until you've warmed up enough, and then you tell the creature that you're gonna leave and deliver the message.

"Sure. The brothers' house is on the other side of town. Sans' mailbox is the one crammed with mail; you may have to tape the letter to the outside." They smile at you. "Thanks for talking to me, by the way."

Realizing you don't know this creature's name, you ask them what it is.

The creature smiles. "My name's Reader. What's yours?"

You tell them your name, and the two of you bid farewell for now. After walking to the other side of town, you come across a house with two mailboxes. As you tape the letter onto the full mailbox, you hear a voice coming from inside the house.

"SANS! EVEN BY YOUR STANDARDS, THAT PUN WAS AWFUL!"

You let out a small laugh. This is the place, all right. Once the letter is on the mailbox, you're on your way once more, hoping things will work out.

 **A/N: Just so you all know, I'm not gonna release a second chapter until I get eighteen million reviews, each one containing tons of praise, a detailed OC biography, your top five favorite bands/artists, your favorite song by each of them, your opinions on at least ten different Undertale fan pairings, and your pet's favorite food (if you don't have a pet, tell me your favorite food instead).**

 **And if you're wondering how I knew Genesis would release a rap album later this year, Phil Collins told me about it when he was running through my dream the other night. And before he left, he told me to tell you all...**

 **...April Fool's! (snicker)**

 **So no, there won't be a second chapter, and you don't have to leave a detailed review if you don't want to (though if you do want to, go ahead). And as far as I know, Genesis will not be releasing a rap album. But last year, I did dream about myself and some other people, including Phil Collins, running in a marathon. Yeah, it was pretty weird.**

 **I do apologize, since this is a pretty weird first impression if you don't already know me. But...I hope it was a nice story, anyway? (nervous laugh)**


End file.
